<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Building by ShirlyGallagher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389206">Team Building</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher'>ShirlyGallagher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All Gone Canon [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Editor Betty Cooper, F/M, High School, The Blue and Gold School Newpaper (Riverdale), Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bughead &amp; Friends Tumblr Drabble Challenge</p>
<p>100-word prompt "Team Building"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All Gone Canon [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's redicules, Betty!"</p>
<p>"I know. But it's for a good cause. Team building. Moral. School spirit and whatnot." Betty trailed off as she approached Jughead sitting atop their shared desk.</p>
<p>"An entire artical on 'What makes a Bulldog.'?! I can't even string together three words without it dripping in contempt."</p>
<p>"Yes, you can. In fact, you'll give me three hundred words." Betty slipped into the space between his knees and placed her hands high up his thighs. He swallowed thickly as she leaned close, "I'll even let you keep some contempt." Her kiss was quick, "Deadline's tomorrow. Don't be late."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>